warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasper
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kittypet=Jasper |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Darkest Night'' |deadbooks=Unknown }} Jasper is a stocky, russet tom with a missing toe. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Darkest Night'' :Alderheart runs into Zelda and Loki, former rogues, and questions if they know any six-toed cats. Both kittypets show no knowledge of Alderheart's six-toed cat talk, but instead Loki mentions Jasper, who has four toes. The ThunderClan medicine cat whirls around, and sees a stocky russet cat sitting on a fence. Jasper glares at him, while Zelda explains how he lost one of his toes. She mentions that it got infected, and Alderheart expresses his sympathy. Jasper's attitude doesn't change however, and curls his lip at the medicine cat. The russet kittypet asks why he cares, and Alderheart explains his role. :Jasper hisses at the dark ginger tom, claiming he needs no sympathy from him, calling the ThunderClan tom mangy. Zelda tries to defend Alderheart, telling the russet cat that he's a Clan warrior, but the other kittypet hisses once more. He says he has knowledge about Clans to know their inhabitants are just mangy loners. Jasper asks the pair about their time with Darktail, for they were held prisoner. :Loki protests, telling him rogues were responsible for that, but the stocky tom declares Clan cats are just like rogues. Jasper watches Alderheart with a cold gaze, and Zelda tries to apologize for the other tom's behavior. :Alderheart struggles to pretend he isn't unnerved by Jasper's open hostility, and assures the tabby kittypet that it's okay, for they have cranky cats in their Clan also. After Jasper slides down the fence and stalks off, the medicine cat is relieved. :As the ThunderClan cat is departing, heading back to the forest, Alderheart feels a whirl of paws slam into his side. He catches a glimpse of russet fur as he staggers, and kittypet scent floods him. Instinctively, Alderheart lashes out, and gets a grip on the kittypet's fur for a moment, before his attacker wriggles free. Pain lances through his face as the russet-furred tom rakes his cheek, and the medicine cat tries to free himself. He lashes out again, but the kittypet lands a hefty blow on Alderheart, which sends him stumbling. :He falls to the ground, but before he can find his paws, his enemy is holding him down. Recognizing the scent and cat as Jasper, rage swells in his chest. The ginger tom struggles to beat the kittypet back, but to no avail. Instead, Jasper challenges him about the bad-tempered cats in his Clan, before raising one paw to strike Alderheart again. The blow doesn't land however, and Jasper is attacked by Alderheart's sister, Sparkpelt. :For a monent, he wonders if the tom had just tried to scare him, but then sees a flash of orange fur and a yowl. Jasper staggers as the ThunderClan warrior lunges for him, and knocks his forepaws out from under him. The kittypet falls and rolls onto his side, legs churning. Sparkpelt hops away from his claws, then grabs his neck from behind, leaning into his ear, and hisses at him. :The warrior rakes her claws past Jasper's throat, but not hard enough to split flesh and draw blood, only to tug out some fur. With that, Jasper is released. Leaping to his paws, he backs away from Alderheart and his sister, gaze flashing with shock. Alderheart feels relieved at the kittypet's retreat, but embarrassed as well, for he was beaten by one. Sparkpelt hisses once more at Jasper, and he turns and flees. Quotes Notes and references de:Jasperfr:Jasperfi:Jasperru:Джаспер Category:Males Category:Kittypets Category:Clanless cats Category:Minor characters Category:Darkest Night characters